Novembermorgen
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Albus Dumbledore unterhält sich an einem kühlen, nebligen Novembermorgen mit Minerva und Harry...


_Eine kleine Geschichte um und mit meinem Lieblingscharakter aus dem Harry Potter Universum: Albus Dumbledore. Er unterhält sich mit Minerva und Harry. Diese Geschichte gibt es auch in einer von mir übersetzten englischen Fassung._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Novembermorgen**

Es war ein kühler, nebliger Novembermorgen und ich blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster meines Büros. Fawkes sah schrecklich alt aus, er würde wohl bald in Flammen aufgehen.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und zu meiner Freude kam Minerva herein. Sie wirkte zerstreut, grüßte nicht und ging zielstrebig auf meinen Schreibtisch zu.

„Minerva, kann ich dir helfen? Verzeih die Unordnung, aber ich war gestern einfach zu müde, die Post durchzusehen."

Ich lächelte sie so gewinnend wie möglich an, denn es machte mich traurig, wenn ich ihr mit meiner Nachlässigkeit Ärger verursacht hatte.

„Ach Albus, sag mir doch, wie ich mich hier zurechtfinden soll! Wo ist das Schreiben von Fudge?" Minerva seufzte aus tiefster Seele und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Sie sah blass und müde aus, hatte wohl viel zu viel gearbeitet, die Gute.

„Schau doch meine Liebe, es liegt direkt hier oben." Ich zeigte es ihr. „Du solltest eine Pause machen Minerva, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Schlaf dich aus, ich werde deine Klassen übernehmen."

Am liebsten hätte ich sie in den Arm genommen, ihr gezeigt, wie viel mir ihr Wohlergehen bedeutet. Aber gewisse Grenzen wollte ich nicht überschreiten unserer Freundschaft willen.

„Ah, da ist der Brief ja! Fudge will heute noch eine Antwort. Klar, ich habe ja auch nichts anderes zu tun. Verdammt Albus, warum lässt du mich das alles machen."

„Minerva…bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich war gestern nicht fähig, es durchzuarbeiten. Wahrscheinlich bekomme ich eine Grippe. Es tut mir so leid."

Mit hängenden Schultern stand ich vor ihr, versuchte sie zu besänftigen, aber mit ihrem schottischen Temperament war nicht zu spaßen. Aufgebracht schnappte sie den Brief, drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang um und verließ wortlos mein Büro, aber nicht ohne vorher einen funkelnden Blick in meine Richtung zu werfen.

Fawkes schirpte leise und traurig.

„Alter Junge, verstehe einer die Frauen", seufzte ich.

Es klopfte sachte an meiner Türe. Ob es Minerva war, wollte sie sich vielleicht entschuldigen? Mir sagen, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatte?

„Komm nur herein", rief ich hoffnungsvoll. Aber es war nicht Minerva, sondern Harry, der mich besuchte.

„Guten Morgen Professor, ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht."

Harry stand etwas zögerlich in der offenen Türe und ich freute mich ehrlich, ihn zu sehen.

„Nein, du störst nicht. Komm herein und setze dich erstmal. Ich werde die Hauselfen um ein gutes Frühstück bitten."

„Äh…nein Sir, danke. Aber ich habe schon gefrühstückt. Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen etwas zu zeigen. Wenn Sie mich vielleicht begleiten würden."

Schüchtern stand er vor mir, fast als hätte er Angst vor etwas. Aber er sollte keine Angst haben und schon gar nicht vor mir.

„Harry, was ist denn los? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Er zögerte leicht aber schaute mich dennoch bei seiner Antwort an, „bitte kommen Sie mit mir. Sie werden es erfahren. Und…es wird keinem etwas geschehen, vertrauen Sie mir."

Leicht skeptisch folgte ich ihm und wir gingen langsam und ruhig durch die Hallen von Hogwarts. Keiner begegnete uns, es war überall Unterricht und das feuchte, kalte Novemberwetter wirkte sowieso dämpfend auf Geräusche und die Gemüter.

Als wir durch die große Pforte gingen, tauchten wir ein in kalten, wabernden Nebel. Die Kälte zog innerhalb von Sekunden durch die schwere Robe und ich fröstelte arg.

Bibbernd fragte ich Harry, wie weit unser „Ausflug" denn gehen würde.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit Professor Dumbledore. Bald werden Sie nicht mehr frieren, ich verspreche es Ihnen."

Harry lächelte mich an und nahm meine Hand. Er fing an zu rennen und zog mich mit sich an. Ich musste lachen, an Morgengymnastik hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gedacht, aber er hatte Recht! Bewegung hilft immer bei Kälte. Dummerweise hatte ich ein paar Jahre mehr auf dem Buckel als er und so langsam ging mir die Puste aus.

„Harry, willst du mich umbringen?", fragte ich halb japsend, halb lachend.

„Nein Sir, wir sind da. Dort drüben, wo Professor McGonagall steht, da ist es."

Mit großen grünen Augen sah er mich freundlich und mit tiefer Zuneigung an.

„Kommen Sie…bitte Professor." Wieder nahm er meine Hand und er führte mich zu der Stelle, wo Minerva stand.

Sie weinte, nicht laut, sondern leise und dabei zitterte ihr ganzer Körper.

Es tat so weh, sie so hilflos zu sehen. Zögernd machte ich einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Minerva, ich bitte dich. Was ist es, dass dich so traurig macht. War es meine Schuld, habe ich dich verletzt?"

Selber war ich kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen und ich wollte sie umarmen und trösten, ihr sagen, dass was immer sie bedrückt, wir es gemeinsam bewältigen können.

Da fiel mein Blick auf eine Steintafel, vor der sie stand und mir gefror das Blut in den Adern:

_Albus__ Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, geboren 1846, gestorben 11. November 1998_

_Seine größte Stärke war der Zauber seiner Liebe, seiner Güte und seines Herzens._

_Finde deinen Frieden!_

Harry war unbemerkt neben mir getreten. Ich schaute ihn fassungslos an.

„Aber…ich begreife es nicht. Wie kann das sein. Du stehst hier neben mir, du redest mit mir. Ja…selbst Minerva hat vorhin mit mir gesprochen, mich angeschaut, sie war wütend, weil ich so unordentlich bin. Es ist ein Albtraum…ich wache gleich auf und lache über meine kindischen Träume."

Traurig blickte mich Harry an. „Nein Albus, du träumst nicht und Minerva hat nicht mit dir gesprochen. Sie sieht dich nicht. Sie vermisst dich und sie hat noch nicht akzeptiert, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Ebenso wie du es noch nicht akzeptierst."

Bei diesen Worten flüsterte er fast und hatte Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Wieso kannst du mit mir reden, hörst mich, kannst mich berühren?" In meiner Verzweifelung klang ich fast hysterisch.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zeigte Harry auf eine andere Steintafel, schräg hinter meiner und leicht verdeckt dadurch.

_Harry James Potter, geboren 1981, gestorben 11. November 1998_

_Du warst tapfer, du hast gesiegt und doch verloren aber du wirst nie vergessen._

_Du bist nicht alleine!_

Ich konnte nur noch weinen. Minerva legte Blumen an mein und an Harrys Grab und ging mit müden, langsamen Schritten zurück zum Schloss. Ich wollte ihr hinterher gehen, nach ihr rufen, sie noch einmal sprechen…

„Albus, nein…lass sie gehen. Du musst loslassen. Deswegen bin ich hier. Komme mit mir, damit wir beide unseren Frieden finden."

Ich schaute unsicher zwischen der schwindenden Minerva und Harry hin und her. Denn ich wollte nicht fort aus dieser Welt, es war noch nicht alles erledigt. Das zumindest dachte ich.

Offensichtlich konnte Harry meine Gedanken lesen.

„Es ist vorbei Albus. Wir haben Voldemort besiegt, du hast mir geholfen und ich hätte es ohne dich nicht geschafft. Aber deine Seele hängt noch an diesem Leben und ich wurde geschickt, um dir zu helfen. Ich brauche dich in dieser anderen Welt und es warten viele Freunde auf dich. Gib mir deine Hand und lass Minerva los. Du wirst sie wieder sehen, hab nur ein wenig Geduld. Zeit ist unendlich, da wo wir sind."

Harry lächelte, seine Augen leuchteten und er führte mich in ein Licht, rein und strahlend, wie ich es nie zuvor erblickt hatte.

Und ich fühlte, ich war zuhause.


End file.
